1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, particularly used to clean a rotatable body, and an image forming device having a photosensitive body, a charging roller which charges the photosensitive body, and a cleaning member which cleans the charging roller.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device using an electrophotographic method, charging of a photosensitive body is carried out by a charging roller or a corotron or the like. Exposure by an exposure device is carried out on the charged surface of the photosensitive body, such that an electrostatic latent image is formed. The electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive body is developed by a developing device. Then, transfer from the photosensitive body onto an intermediate transfer body or a recording medium or the like is carried out. The toner, which remains on the photosensitive body without being transferred, is cleaned by a cleaning member such as a blade or a roller or the like.
Here, in a case in which a charging roller is used, the toner, external additives of the toner, and the like which have passed through without being cleaned by the cleaning member, adhere to the charging roller. Because the charging performance deteriorates when such substances adhere to the charging roller, the charging roller is cleaned by a cleaning member such as a blade or the like.